Back To December 4 KukAmu
by Kukamuforever101delta10
Summary: Amu rejected Kukai and now that she thinks about it she realises that she does love Kukai will she be able 2 swallow her pride and tell him. It's to late or is it? Read to find out.


_Disclamer:_ _I do not own Shugo Chara if i did Kukai and Amu would already be a couple_

_Normal Pov._

_Amu: Yaya why'd you change the time of the meeting_

_Yaya: カラオケパレス" (Karaoke Palace)_

_Kukai: That new karaoke place downtown_

_Yaya: The one and only_

_Nagihiko and Nadeshiko: Well what are we waiting for christmas?_

_Everyone (ps rima and kairi and shugo chara's and everyone else)but the twisn laugh_

_Twins: What's so funny?_

_Tadase: You see Fujisaki-kun, Fujisaki-san you keep talking at the same time we all just find that very amusing_

_Twins: Oh_

_Yaya: 'gigling' Let's go_

_Amu: (Pulls kukai over)(whispering) Kukai I swear I saw June had a shugo chara_

_Kukai:(whispering) Oh you mean Kitsune_

_Amu: You knew?_

_Kukai: Yeah we're planing on making her backup ace_

_Amu: Ok cool_

_Kukai: Come on _

**_~At the karaoke place~_**

_Yaka: Ok everyone pick a number in the bowl and that will be the order we go in_

_Order:_

_Amu - 1_

_Tadase - 2_

_Kukai - 3_

_Yaya - 4_

_Kairi - 5_

_Rima - 6_

_Nagihiko - 7_

_Nadeshiko - 8_

_Yaya: Yey Amu-chi is going to sing first_

_Amu: Ok i'll sing I'd Lie by: Talor Swift_

_Music starts_

_Amu: I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells  
me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing  
'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He  
tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and_

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the  
seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you  
ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently  
overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him  
memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
[- From:  
read/t/taylor-swift-lyrics/i_

Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was  
mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue,  
born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's  
eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then  
walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for  
you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see  
through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god,  
he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I  
could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills  
me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I  
love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

_Winks at Kukai_

_Everyone: Wow_

_Amu: Thanks_

_Tadase: My turn_

_Music Starts_

_Tadase: So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2]_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

_Winks at Amu_

_Amu: Ignores_

_Everyone: Not bad_

_Tadase: Thanks i think_

_Everyone Laughs_

_Kukai: I'm up_

**_Me: You really think i wouldnt do that you really dont know who i am_**

**_;) :p_**


End file.
